


First-Flight Snippets

by lithium223



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this just  25 snippets of some first aid and fireflight cuteness. most of it is fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	First-Flight Snippets

_Shiny_

First Aid smiled behind his mask as he watched Fireflight appreciate his frame. It was worth the effort it took to bring his plating to a shine to see that hungry look in his lover’s optics.

_Red ’n ’white_

“We match,” Fireflight giggled as he and First Aid lay on the bed, their legs entwined.

_Brothers  l_

“What’s that medic got, that we don’t!”

Fireflight stepped back, armor puffed out in fear and annoyance from Slingshot’s exclamation. He looked to his other brothers for help, but Skydive and Air Raid refused to meet his optics and Silverbolt remained silent.

“A lot of things,” Fireflight replied doing his best not to cower to Slingshot’s rage. He hated it when Slingshot got angry, but he liked First Aid and he wanted to keep seeing the medic.

_I love you_

“I love you,” Fireflight whispered his field certain and shy as he pressed his helm to First Aid’s.

_Smile_

“Can you leave your mask off, please? I like seeing you smile.”

_Date Night_

First Aid and Fireflight giggled as they watched cartoons.

_Flight_

First Aid fought as hard as he could to not scream as Fireflight carried him through the air. Flying was definitely not his thing.

_Reaching_

First Aid shuddered as Fireflight moved inside him and tried to ignore whichever brother that was trying to reach him through the gestalt bond.

_Jealousy_

Blades pinned First Aid on the couch in the main room of their team quarters.

“I don’t care what you say. I’m not letting you go. Not to him,” the helicopter growled.

_Touch_

Fireflight cooed as First Aid played with his wings. The medic was so gentle with them and it felt so much better than the way his brothers handled his wings.

_Room_

First Aid was speechless as his lover opened the door and led him through their new private quarters.

_Moving in_

First Aid was bemused by the boxes full of Fireflight’s shiny trinkets. Did that jet honestly try to bring his whole collection with him?

_Tears_

 “It’s okay, sweet-spark,” First Aid whispered as Fireflight buried his tear stained face into his neck. “They won’t find you here, I promise.”

_Brothers ll_

“You’re planning to see Fireflight again, aren’t you?”

First Aid looked up from his work to see Hotspot at the med-bay door.

“I am,” the medic answered.

“You know Blades doesn’t like it.”

First Aid winced.

“I know, but Fireflight is a decent mech and he’s good to me. I care about him.”

“To be honest, I don’t really like it either.”

“Are you going to order me to stop seeing Fireflight,” First Aid said with steel in his voice.

Hotspot sighed.

“No.”

_Bitter_

“Ewww,” Fireflight whined. “How can you like copper added to your food. It’s so bitter.”

_Hate_

Blades hissed at the aerial-bot who stole First Aid from his family; from him.

“I hate you.”

Fireflight flared his wings and rumbled his flight engines.

“I don’t care.”

_Sweetness_

Hands lazily traced heated metal as the two young mechs came down from overload. Gentle kisses and whispers of sweet nothings filled the air as they spoke and cooed to each other.

_Approval_

Ratchet smiled as he watched First Aid repair Fireflight’s newest dents. His apprentice was growing up.

_Old mechs_

“Just you watch, we’re gonna grow old and rusty together.”

“What if I don’t want to be rusty?”

_Skyscraper_

First Aid gaped as his lover limped in completely covered in dents; again.

Then he screeched, “How the hell do you keep running into skyscrapers?!”

_Tower_

First Aid was amused by the intensity of Fireflight’s focus as the flier struggled to not topple the jenga tower.

_Heat_

Fireflight gasped as the cleanser turned cold. Aid had decided to go down on him in the wash racks and the pleasure and fear were making his frame overheat. Fireflight opened his vents and his fans were on full-blast, yet his cooling systems and the water weren’t enough to disperse the heat in his frame.

_Sour_

"It’s good," First Aid lied, as he struggled to not gag on the sour energon treat.

 It was awful but Flight had is optics big and pitiful. Aid could tell that his lover desperately wanted his approval and he couldn't bring himself to hurt the aerial-bot’s feelings.

_Paint_

"Hey Aid. I've been thinking...I want to change my paint job."

_Gorgeous_

“So what do you think?”

First Aid stared at his lover.

When Fireflight told him that he wanted a new paint job, he had assumed that the flier just wanted new highlights. He hadn't expected flight to repaint himself in several shades of gray, turning himself into a living embodiment of a perfect storm cloud. 

Despite the surprise, First Aid was enchanted.

"Gorgeous Flight, you're gorgeous."


End file.
